Rocket launchers are mounted for transport in different ways, for instance on tracked carriers, trucks or on trailers that may be attached or detached from vehicles. In certain cases the direction of firing is parallel to the direction of travel of the vehicle. In other cases, the direction of firing is perpendicular to the direction of travel of the carrier. The term “front” and “rear” will be used in this specification and claims as defined with respect to the direction of firing, irrespective of whether said direction is parallel or perpendicular to the direction of travel of the carrier or vehicle.
In the prior art, the canisters in which rockets are contained prior to being launched are generally exposed. Military personnel mechanically couple the canisters to a launcher, electronically connect the launcher to the rockets during launching and trial studies, and load the rockets within the canisters. Military personnel need also to carry out required maintenance of the canisters and launchers, as well as other types of preparation, prior to the launching of the rockets. Since the canisters occupy the whole width of the vehicle, which is limited by mobility requirements, operators have to stand on neighboring canisters or on the ground, while carrying out these tasks, usually in an inconvenient and/or unsafe position.
Prior art carriers for a rocket launcher also suffer from other drawbacks. Firstly, when the rockets are fired, streams of hot gases are discharged from the unobstructed rear of the canister and impact the ground, possibly igniting a fire in surrounding brush or other combustible matter, particularly if many rockets are fired at short intervals. Also, the impact of the plume onto the ground raises dust and even small stones, which are harmful to the personnel and to the launcher equipment, and which also expose the location of the launcher to the enemy during firing. Secondly, are exposed when the canisters are transported, and are therefore susceptible to bomb fragments, exposure to enemy observation, or even to terrorist activities.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome said drawbacks of prior art rocket launcher carriers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rocket launcher carrier which shields and hides the rockets during transportation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rocket launcher carrier which prevents the rocket plume from impacting the surrounding ground, so as to avoid ignition of combustible matter or to avoid detection during launching.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rocket launcher which facilitates the access of personnel to the canisters when desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rocket launcher of limited width, to simplify transportation and to increase the number of possible locations from which rockets may be launched.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a rocket launcher carrier which allows for military personnel to work conveniently and safely during the loading, connection and maintenance of canisters.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.